


With You Around (Part 2)

by alexandrasmix



Series: Morgan's Cursed [1]
Category: Hockey - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, I continued this from someone elses idea, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrasmix/pseuds/alexandrasmix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient Norse curse has turned Morgan Rielly back into a baby and now Jake has to take care of him until everything goes back to normal. Perhaps at the cost of the things that matter most to Jake- like his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You Around (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

Jake kept checking his rear view mirror still unable to believe what he was seeing, a little platinum blonde blue eyed toddler who was apparently his roommate Morgan Rielly. When Morgan said he was feeling sick this morning he wasn't expecting this. The team had said it would wear off... eventually. For now Jake had to find his way to a store where he could buy diapers and he honestly wasn't sure what else. He needed help, so when he pulled into the parking lot of sobeys he called his mom.

  
"Hey... mom?" He said uncertainly.

  
"Hi, Jakey what's up?" She said. He hated when she called him that, he was 24!

  
"I'm uh looking after someone's kid this weekend and he's about two and it was last minute and I don't really have a lot of stuff for him, what do I buy?"

  
"Oh Jake, write this down okay? You're gonna need pull ups for night time just in case..." She rambled on and Jake put her on speaker while he hastily jotted it all down.

  
Morgan was getting restless in his chair, kicking his legs, Jake feared he's start crying.

  
"Okay mom, thank you so much. I got to go he's getting really restless."

  
"Alright Jake, take care."

  
He hung up before taking the keys out of the ignition and pocketing them. He closed the driver's door behind him and assisted Morgan in leaving the car. When he unbuckled him Morgan gripped on to Jake's sweater sleeves. The list hanging out of his kangaroo pouch. He lifted him out and Morgan clung to him clearly not wanting to be put down. He clapped his hands with delight.

  
"This is so weird." Jake said to no one in particular. Morgan rested on his hip as he walked into the grocery store. He placed Morgan in a buggy when he realized he wouldn't be able to carry a basket and the kid while reading a list. He'd turned into a mom and he didn't like it.

  
The shopping centre wasn't busy and for that Jake was thankful. He struggled his way through his list and was waiting for Morgan to throw his first tantrum. He had a lot of deities to thank when he checked out without so much of a peep out baby Mo.

  
When he started to drive home he found out why, Morgan was tired. He watched as the poor toddler tried over and over again to fall asleep without being jostled awake. Jake felt badly for him, he might normally be 20 years old but right now he was two and two year olds deserved naps.

  
"Almost home." Jake said half sarcastically as the were at a full stop on the Gardiner Expressway.

  
Jake saw his bottom lip quiver before a loud wailing was released from such a tiny mouth.

  
"No, please don't cry Mo!" Jake hit his hand against the steering wheel in frustration.

  
Jake couldn't do anything from the driver's seat and his mom had told him to buy pacifiers in case he was fussy and he hoped those happened to be in one of the first bags sitting in the passenger's seat. The car came to a sudden stop again and Jake felt a little nauseous on that one.

  
"Sorry buddy." He said to the still crying Morgan.

  
While Jake was digging through the second bag he heard Morgan stop crying for a breif second only to watch with a horrified expression as he threw up on himself.

  
"Fuck me." Jake said loudly, this was his car after all. He'd found the pacifiers and rippes the packaging open and shoved it in Morgan's puke covered mouth.

  
By the time Jake made it back to their apartment the stench in the car was making him feel a little sick. Morgan wasn't sleeping and Jake had a feeling his habit of not wanting to sleep covered in his own vomit was something passed on from 20 year old Morgan. He pulled Morgan out of his car seat and held him as far away from his body as possible. The parking garage wasn't the best place to set down a toddler so Jake opened up the driver's door and had him sit there for a minute. He had paper towels and Clorox wipes which his mother had somehow known to buy and cleaned out his poor Volkswagen which he wished would never have had to seen baby puke. He wiped down Morgan next before taking off the onsie the toddler had on leaving him in just a pull up. The pacifier still occupied his mouth. Jake thought this whole ordeal was disgusting but he'd eventually gotten everyone back up to the apartment.

  
He put Morgan in some clean pyjamas and laid him down in Morgan's bed and closed the door. Jake was thinking of taking a nap himself. He sat down on the couch and was watching some TV show for five minutes when Morgan started crying, again.

  
Jake was beyond tired, shopping and traffic alone were enough to tire him out after practice and now he didn't even really have Morgan to help him out. He got up slowly and walked to Morgan's bedroom where Morgan's stuff was still all over the bedroom floor. The toddler was staring up at him from the floor, he's gotten off the bed. Jake was impressed it was rather high.

  
"Jake, Jake, Jake." The boy said raising his arms to the sky, he was too lazy or maybe too tired to stand on his own.

  
He heaved him up and Morgan cuddled into him, sighing a little baby sigh. It wasn't fair how cute this was. He headed back out to the living room and decided if he just hung out on the couch maybe Morgan would sleep.  
He lied down with baby Mo resting on top of him and turned the TV down, it was replaying highlights from last nights game.

  
He wasn't sure who fell asleep first, him or Morgan.

  
Jake had woken up a while later to find Morgan was still sleeping and their was a guest in their apartment. Jake would have been frightened but he was used to Nazem Kadri's unorthodox visits. He lived the closest to them and they'd given him their spare key, just in case.

  
"Hey Naz." Jake said. He had pretty bad morning voice. "How long have you been here?"

  
"Not long at all, how long have you two been sleeping?"

  
"A few hours." He said looking at the time.

  
"You look like you're enjoying parenthood." Naz said.

  
Jake was still lying down he didn't want to wake Morgan.

  
"He threw up in my car." Jake whined and Naz laughed.


End file.
